1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a thin membrane structure and, more particularly, the invention relates to a thin membrane structure that, when deployed, increases the distance between the center of gravity and center of pressure thereby increasing spacecraft stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultra-light weight, large spacecraft structures can be used for a variety of purposes including solar sails, heat shields, communication devices, power generation devices, and the like. The structures must be compatible for deployment, self-deployable, and upon deployment, sufficiently rigid and stable and unfolding to a shape exactly the same as it was before it was folded compactly for deployment in space.
As mentioned, the spacecraft structures can be solar sails propelled by solar pressure can be used for propelling vehicles in space. A requirement for producing such solar sails is that the sail be in the form of a thin membrane that can be fabricated into membranes of a desired area, yet which are strong and lightweight, and capable of long endurance in the space environment. Such membranes or sails should also be constructed so that means for imparting some stiffness to the sail can be applied thereto to facilitate erecting the sail in the space environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a thin membrane structure that can be used for multiple purposes including, but not limited to, de-orbit, solar sail, solar cell, etc. Additionally, a need exists for a thin membrane structure that once deployed increases spacecraft stability. Furthermore, there exists a need for a thin membrane structure that moves the center of gravity from the center of pressure and is deployable with other support structures.